Kurushimi no dorei
by Ice Prince 93
Summary: Gracias a la intervención del Shinigami, la vida de Naruko Uzumaki dará un grato giro 360 grados, para lo que su niñez seria una pesadilla, se convertirá en el infierno mismo, golpeada, humillada y violada innumerables veces, se convertirá en la misma "Esclava Del Sufrimiento". Advertencia: Futanari y Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Miren chicos, les seré sincero...desde un buen puto rato que tengo esta historia rondando en mi cabeza y les digo la mera neta, no me deja dormir rogándome que le de existencia y con ella no duermo bien o no me deja progresar en mis otras historias...ademas, desde hace un buen rato quiero hacer un Fic hentai xD.**

ADVERTENCIA !LÉANLO PRIMERO SI NO QUIEREN QUEDAR TRAUMADOS!:

Genero: Futanari y Yuri (Tengo la mente mas pervertida de todas xD (no me jusgen Dx )).

**En este Fic abra vocabulario fuerte, alguna que otra violación, ensenas excesivas, quizás algo de Lolicon (no estoy del todo seguro aun) y pocas escenas Gore.**

**No Me Hago Responsable De Traumas y/o Convertirlos En Pervertidos/as adictos al Futanari**

**!ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS!**

* * *

**Kurushimi no dorei Parte 1: Prologo: El Nacimiento De "La Esclava Del Sufrimiento".**

El inframundo siempre fue un lugar oscuro, lúgubre y horrendo, sus habitantes, bestias horrendas llenas de sed de sangre, brutales y sin sentido de la delicadeza, dividos entre distintas especies, pero la mas temida y conocida de entre ellos era una bestia violenta, poderosa, la Juubi no Okami, una bestia muy temible, los atormenta solo por divercion, a veces solo por aburrimiento pero quienes le temen mas son son las hembras de esas especies, mas especifico, aquellas con los cuerpos mas hermosos y encantadores, no importan que tan poderosas sean, ella los cazara, Succubus, Vampiresas, Sirenas demoníacas, Etc, hasta almas humanas arrastradas al sufrimiento eran sus presas.

Porque le temían tanto, simple...

Juubi no Okami, la legendaria demonio lobo ¡Era Una Futanari Insaciable Que De Ocurrirse le Te Llenaría De Su Semen Hasta Reventarte El Útero!

Por esa razón cuanta Diablesa se cruza en su camino prefiere correr por su vida y Habilidad de Razonar, pues todas saben que no te suelta y te coge todo orificio, tan fuerte, tan salvaje y sin descanso hasta dejarte sin la capacidad de razonar nuevamente, hasta volverte su vertedero de semen personal, para cuando te somete, solo te hace a un lado como una simple muñeca de trapo usada, entregada al placer, con la mente en blanco con una sola cosa en ella "Le Pertenezco Juubi-sama", pero de dejarte regada por hay, ya nadie mas puede ni tocarla, su única regla, "Nadie toca a las putas de Juubi no Okami" o la pagaras muy caro.

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en un bosque oscuro, ya varios de sus arboles secos con las ramas sin hoja alguna "Mas, Mas Fuerte..." se escuchaban los gemidos de una mujer, en medio de un claro se encontraban dos mujeres, una de ellas de cabellos negros largos y sedosos, piel blanca, ojos rojos como la sangre, en su espalda lo que parecían ser alas minimizadas de murciélago y una cola de demonio salia de su cintura, era una Succubus, la demonio lujuriosa, se encontraba en el suelo con las piernas abiertas a mas no poder con un gran pene entrando en su vagina sin compasión alguna, su vientre abultada era mas que notable de las corridas descomunales que a residido.

La otra mujer, de cabellos plateados, piel morena y ojos verdes tan brillantes como una esmeralda quien vestía una yukata gris, se encontraba entre abierta mostrando sus enormes pechos copa D balanceadoce al aire, sus ojos inyectados con lujuria miraban la cara placentera de la succubu que por casualidad se topo en buen momento, ahora aclamaba por ser partida por su gran pene que ahora mismo horadaba en el útero de la demonio la cual estaba repleto de su caliente semen, como le excitaba sentir ese calor, escuchar esos gemidos y suplicas, oooh si, como le encantaba ser una Futa.

Pero no estaban solas, a su alrededor, miles de ojos las veían en pleno acto, a la Demonio lobo le valía un cacahuete que la vieran así, es mas, le encantaba, era una exhibicionista, por la excitación que sufría la obligaba a aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de su vaivén "Mas, Mas, no se detenga Juubi-sama, Mas, Mas, Quiero Sentir Como Se Corre Dentro De Mi" gritaba/gemía la demonio lujuriosa quien ahora ya no razonaba mas y se entregaba al placer que le entregaban.

"si tanto quieres mi semen, aquí lo tienes" y de una fuerte estocada de parte de la peli-plateada, su miembro entro hasta lo mas profundo de la Succubu haciendo que soltara un gemido bestial, sus ojos por poco y se vuelven blancos del placer que sentía y un orgasmo salvaje la azotaba cuando sintió mas del espeso semen de Juubi entrar en ella, se sentía tan llena, su gran vientre denotaba de las grandes cantidades de las corridas de las Juubi, la peli-plateada de una manera tortuosa y placentera va sacando poco a poco su miembro de la vagina de la ya sumisa demonio que en cuanto tuvo el pene de la Juubi fuera, un gran chorro de semen blanco salio de ella.

De entre las sombras un gran ser salio, era de piel purpura ojos oscuros como la noche misma, su cabellera plateada se extendía hasta sus pies y de su cabesa salian dos grandes cuernos y vestía una gran túnica blanca, era el Shinigami quien siempre para las acciones de la Juubi estaría presente para deleitarse con un buen espectáculo "Buen espectáculo Juubi-san" dijo este con algo de burla en su voz y una gran sonrisa Sádica mostrando sus afilados dientes, Juubi volteo a ver al Shinigami por sobre su hombro dandole una mirada asesina

"¿que quieres?, no ves que estoy ocupada" dijo con enfado la mujer mientras en de rodillas en el suelo resibia una gran felacion de la succubu quien se masturbaba salvajemente mientras aun le salia semen de la morena de su ya roja vagina "mis disculpas si interrumpo uno de tus agradables momentos, solo venia a ver si te interesaba hacer un pequeño trabajo en el mundo mortal" dijo el shinigami aun con su sonrisa sádica plasmada en su rostro.

"paso, el ultimo trabajo que me pediste que hiciera en el mundo humano perdí mi cuerpo y tuve que esperar trecientos años para volver a tener uno y poder volver a coger, Natsuki se me escapo de las garras, aaah sigue chupando así, esa asquerosa mujer se revelo contra mi, quien diria que descubriria tal poder, ahora todos la adoran como una dios, Rikudo Sennin, !JAH!, soy la unica en la asquerosa existencia que sabe que es mujer esa maldita perra" dijo con algo de molestia, pero rápido tomo la cabeza de la succubu y la obligo a ir mas rapido y a que tragara por completo su pene, la pobre demonio tenia ya lagrimas por el ahogamiento que sufría, pero el placer era intenso "aaah, un poco mas, un poco mas...aquí tienes, lo que tanto anelas" y Juubi, tomando de los cabellos a la Succubu la obligo a tragar todo su pene la cual llego hasta su garganta y corriéndose hay mismo, falta decir la succubu derramaba lagrimas del ahogamiento que sufría pero el increíble orgasmo que sufría la dejo noqueada hay mismo, una vez que la obligo a tragarse todo su semen, la soltó y la succubus cayo al suelo con algo de semen mezclada con su saliva salia de su boca, el shinigami miraba esto con divercion "como dije, yo paso, no duro ni cinco minutos sin cogerme un buen culo" dijo como si nada la Biju.

"y si te digo que puedes tener a todas las mujeres que quieras, cuando quieras y sin que cuando te vean salga corriendo" dijo con malicia el Shinigami, sabia muy bien como mover los hilos para llegar a la Biju.

Jubbi se quedo pensativa mirando directo a los ojos del shinigami "bien, me tienes...¿que devo hacer?" pregunto curiosa la mujer, sacando una gran sonrisa al dios de la muerte, una mas grande que la anterior.

"nada en especial, solo ayudar a una pequeña humana a llevar su vida, muy pronto me invocaran para sellar a una de tus hijas dentro de ella" dijo el shinigami serio, aquí debería tener cuidado pues si hay algo que odiaba la Juubi, era que se metieran con su familia o seres queridos.

"y ¿que con eso?" dijo un poco frustrada la mujer.

"Será la niña de una profecía, pero…" el Shinigami buscaba las palabras exactas para explicar esa profecía, palabras sencillas que entienda la mujer Futa "es muy aburrida, es odiada por los aldeanos de su aldea, la ignoran, ella se llena de determinación, entrena, se hace fuerte, bla, bla, bla…eso ya esta muy cliché si te pones a pensarlo" dijo en un tono aburrido el dios de la muerte.

"y ¿en que entro en todo esto?" pregunto ya curiosa la Biju, ya se le estaba pensando en que quizás no sea mal trabajo.

"en que tu intervención en la vida de esta niña lo cambiara todo, tu influencia en la perversión lo degradara todo dándole un cambio errático al destino de esta niña" explico la deidad.

"y… ¿Qué pasara con mi hija?" dijo indiferente la mujer, pero en el fondo muy preocupada.

"la dejo libre, le avisare que serás tu quien la suplante y serás tu quien encierre dentro de la niña" dijo como si nada el shinigami "pasara un tiempo antes de que puedas hablar con ella así que tendrás que cuidarla y darle parte de tu poder para que se cure sus heridas, pues digamos que los aldeanos no serán nada delicados con ella una vez que crezca" finalizo el shinigami, a Juubi no le gusto nada eso ultimo.

"Acepto" dijo rápido y sin rodeos sacándole una sonrisa al demonio.

De ahora en adelante la Niña de la Profecía cambiara radicalmente, para lo que su niñez seria una pesadilla, se convertirá en el infierno mismo.

**_CONTINUARA_**

* * *

Por Favor Dejen Sus Reviews, Que Seran Mi Motivacion Para Seguir Escribiendo Esta Singula Historia xD


	2. Chapter 2

ADVERTENCIA !LÉANLO PRIMERO SI NO QUIEREN QUEDAR TRAUMADOS!:

Genero: Futanari y Yuri (Tengo la mente mas pervertida de todas xD (no me jusgen Dx )).

**En este Fic abra vocabulario fuerte, alguna que otra violación, ensenas excesivas, quizás algo de Lolicon (no estoy del todo seguro aun) y pocas escenas Gore.**

**No Me Hago Responsable De Traumas y/o Convertirlos En Pervertidos/as adictos al Futanari**

**!ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS!**

* * *

**Kurushimi no dorei: Chapter 2: Inicio: ****El Nacimiento De "La Esclava Del Sufrimiento".**

Konohagakure no Sato, una de las aldeas mas reconocidas por su poder a pesar de ser la mas pacifica de todas al finalizar la "Tercera Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi", gracias a su poder tanto militar como político sin mencionar la mayor existencia de clanes influyentes en ellos, como los Senju, Uzumaki, Uchiha y Hyuga, clanes poderosos e importantes pero igual, codiciados.

**-10 de Octubre - 10:30** **PM**-

En la aldea todo era calma y tranquilidad, los ambus hacían la vigilancia Nocturna asignada, era una noche tranquila como todos los días, hasta que en medio de la aldea apareció un sujeto en túnica negra con capucha y una mascara anaranjada con rajas Negras -es hora de destruir mi querida mascota...- decia el sujeto mientras hacia sellos para luego llevar su palma al suelo y gritar -**Kuchiyonse no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocasion)- **y una enorme nube de humo sale para de la nada -_!GROOOOAAAAAAAA¡_- en un imponente rugido feroz lleno de poder e ira iracunda se hizo escuchar en toda la aldea helando la sangre en todo el lugar, el gran y poderoso Kyubi no Yuko habia sido liberado en medio de la aldea.

Todo shinobi se enfrasco en una gran batalla contra el poderoso demonio de nueve colas, hubo grandes bajas, hombres, mujeres, niños ancianos, el Kyubi no tuvo piedad con nadie.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, el Sandaime Hokage peleaba junto con su compañero Enma transformado en el "Bastón Diamante", pero en un imponente rugido de la bestia con cola alejo a todo shinobi de el para luego empezar a cargar una Bijudama a todo su poder.

-es el fin, si lanza eso...toda konoha desaparecerá- dijo nervioso y preocupado el Sandaime, todos temían lo peor, pero lo que no se esperaban era la gran explocion de humo que aparecio en el cielo y de la nada un gran sapo salio del humo callendo sobre el zorro de nuebe colas.

-_!Ni Lo Pienses Bastardo Peludo¡- _dijo el gran Sapo conocido como Gamabunta, sobre la cabeza del gran sapo todos notaron a una persona, era el Yondaime Hokage, pero de la nada en un gran resplandor Amarillo desaparecieron demonio e invocacion por igual sin dejar rastro.

-¿a donde lo llevaras Minato?- fue lo único que dijo Sarutobi.

-**Lejos De La Sona De Ataque-**

Una vez que Uzumaki Kushina logro apresar con sus cadenas al Kyubi ahora mismo tenia una gran discusión con su esposo -!No Lo Permitiré, No Te Entregare A Mi Bebe!- grito enojada pero a la vez llorando ante tal idea de su esposo, usar a su único bebe como nuevo contenedor del Kyubi, su esposo Minato intentaba convencerla mientras le decía que era lo mejor tanto para su bebe como para la aldea, forzosamente Kushina accedió a la idea de su esposo, aunque...en lo mas fondo de su corazón y alma, se iba a arrepentir de haberlo permitido por el resto eternidad.

Minato comenzó a hacer distintos sellos y al Finalizar, al poner la mano en el suelo en una explosión de humo aparece una especie de altar, Minato coloca a su bebe sobre unas mantas en medio del sello para dar comienzo al ritual.

-**Shiki Fuin (Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte)-** en eso detras de Minato aparece una entidad demoniaca, era el mismo Shinigami, pero no se espero que este realizara sellos a su espalda pues al ser el unico en verlo ni se preocupo por Kushina -**_Akuma no geijutsu: Chimei taimusutanpu: Tojiru_**** (Arte Demoníaca: sello del tiempo mortal: cerrar)-** en eso todo el entorno se volvió negativo y el tiempo se detuvo dejando a solo dos seres movibles, el Shinigami una vez detenido el tiempo dirigió su mirada al Kyubi.

-_es un honor verte en persona Kyubi no Yuko- _dijo el shinigami mientras la bestia con cola miraba todo la sona negativa curioso y confundido, cuando le hablo el Shinigami no tuvo de otra que voltearlo a ver y darle la cara.

-_¿que es todo esto Shinigami, que no se supone que venias a sellarme en esa cría humana?_- dijo serio el zorro mientras intentaba destrozar las cadenas, pero era mero inutil.

_-ooooooh, si, vengo a sellar a alguien pero...no seras tu-_ dijo el Shinigami sorprendiendo al Zorro, cuando de la nada una llamarada purpura apareció a un lado del Shinigami dejándose sentir una enorme presencia en todo el lugar, pero el zorro conocía esa presencia la cual le provoco que algunas lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

-_hola mi pequeña zorita-_ dijo la toda poderosa Juubi no Okami apareciendo entre las llamas purpuras.

Rápido el Kyubi es cubierto por llamas anaranjadas las cuales se fueron encogiendo -_!Tou-saaan¡_- grito una hermosa chica saliendo de las llamas, una adolescente de unos 18 años, hermosos cabellos rojos, piel algo bronceada, unos hermosos pechos copa C rodeando el D, una figura de reloj de arena, unas enormes caderas, un carnoso trasero y piernas muy bien delineadas, vestía una Yukata Roja con estampado de hojas de cerezo negras por todo el atuendo muy corto, ya por debajo de las caderas dejando ver algo de su trasero, corría directo hacia quien una vez conoció a aquel ser quien le dio la vida, abrazo con fuerza a la Biju mas poderosa de todas quien igual le responde al abrazo -_!Touu-saaan, creí que ya no te volvería a ver¡- _decía la peli-roja mientras lloraba en el pecho de su "Padre".

-_Lose, Lose, yo pensaba igual de ustedes mis pequeñas niñas-_ decía la peli-plata mientras abrazaba a su hija, ya una vez que calmo a su hija mayor la Biju mayor la separo de ella para luego irse a ver al Shinigami -_recuerda lo que acordamos, ella esta bajo tu protección- _ dijo seriamente la peli-plata a la gran deidad residiendo un asentimiento de este.

-_!espera Tou-san, ¿que es lo que piensan hacer?-_ dijo curiosa y confundida la peli-roja a la peli-plata, en eso tanto la Deidad como la Biju Lobo le explican una parte de lo que tenían planeado hacer, al principio el zorro se negó a dejar a su madre ser sellada y que la separen de ella.

-_solo sera por un tiempo Kura-chan, cuando una vez logre liberar a todas tus hermanas y me arme un enorme harem de las que me encantan aquí en el mundo mortal, prometo que nos volveremos a ver, hasta entonces, tienes que bajar al inframundo y cuidar y complacer a las putitas de papi...¿arias eso por mi?-_ dijo la demonio Peli-plata con una sonrisa mientras ella resibia un asentimiento de su hija

_-no te preocupes Tou-san, las mantendré sumisas y locas del placer que les daré todos los días sin descanso- _dijo con orgullo y decisión, mientras miraba le daba un ultimo abrazo a la peli-plata, la Biju Mayor se separo de su hija y se acerco al altar, el Shinigami empezó a realizar el ritual y para cuando acabo mando a la peli-roja al inframundo y realizo un ultima posición de manos -**Kai**- y en eso todo el entorno volvió a la normalidad.

Cuando todo acabo el Shinigami tomo el alma de Minato quien callo muerto al suelo junto al bebe, entonces volteo a ver a una peli-roja moribunda quien se arrastraba por el suelo dejando un camino de sangre por donde pasaba -_muy pronto morirá por las heridas grabe que tiene, odio hacer doble viaje así que una vez que muera la dejare en el paraíso y me largo a_ mi hogar-dijo con fastidio el shinigami al ver como Kushina llegaba hasta el altar para tomar al bebe en sus manos ,encerio lo siento mi linda niña, encerio lo lamento tanto de no estar a tu lado para cuidarte, pero...-en eso unas cuantas lagrimas caian de los ojos de la Uzumaki -mami y papi estarán muy lejos- en eso Kushina beso la frente de su bebe y la acurruco en su pecho para sentir su calidez en sus últimos momentos de su vida.

Mientras, el Shinigami veia todo con una sonrisa burlona, ooooooh, como se iba a entretener al ver como se desarrolaba esto.

**_CONTINUARA_**

* * *

!YEEEEEEIIIIIII¡ sigo vivo xD, miren, apenas me esta entrando la inspiracion y de una vez les digo, yo jamas abandonare mis historias, el asunto es que no me gusta escribir cuando no me siento inspirado y no escribo por temor a joder mis historias, no crean que otra cosa, la de Kisune no Umi, pues quiero inspiracion One Piece, pero no puedo ver los episodios ya que no tengo feria para ir a un Internet cercas de mi casa y mi compu cuando ponco los videos se traban, bueno, los dejos por que ya tengo un putero de sueño y mañana me levanto temprano para irme a trabajar, espero que disfruten esta historia xD.

**SAYONARA MINA! xD**


End file.
